Jean Pandev
Trigger Warning for drug abuse, transphobia, physical and emotional abuse, and bullying. |background = #31363a |fontcolor1 = #e9eaec |font = century gothic |color1 = #1c2527 |name = Jean Lenora Pandev |image = Jean18.png |width = 375px |color2 = #494e52 |fontcolor2 = #e9eaec |bodyfontcolor = #e9eaec |age = Twenty-Three |gender = Agender |education = Dropout |birthday = September 21, 1992 |address = 199/C Emerson Drive, Blackwood Mountain |occupation = Cashier @ Mountaintop Grocery |personality = Jean is a very solitary individual and mostly dislikes being around others. They prefer to live on their own and avoid other people at all costs. Even so, Jean is very into the party scene and enjoys attending such things. They may dislike a majority of the people there, but they live for the booze and drugs. They are rarely ever sober, but when they are, they tend to have migraines at all times. They'll end up yelling at just about anyone and picking fights with everyone. All of Jean's life, they have suffered terrible migraines and had to use medication for a while, but when even the medicine didn't fix their problem, they decided to use other drugs. Because of these migraines, Jean tends to always be in a very grumpy mood. Jean comes off as a very heartless individual, but they aren't entirely such. They tend to have some moments where they show the slightest care for someone important in their life. The people Jean has ever really cared about are their mother and younger brother. For these people, Jean shows their almost hidden side of a loving, loyal person. Along with this, Jean can be very creative and funny, making silly little jokes on occasions. Jean has also been often labelled as a rebel without a cause, which is entirely true. They act rebellious and do dumb stuff all the time, but they really have no reason for anything they ever do. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'3" (1.60 m) Jean has a very dark, practically punk clothing style. They wear mostly dark clothes that tend to be black, although they'll occasionally wear dark blues. They also tend to wear over-sized baggy shirts that end up looking like mini dresses. They completely hate to wear pants, and rarely ever do so. People sometimes will tell them to wear pants, but they decide that they hate the feeling of their legs being constrained. It's also why they wear baggy clothes. Jean also has very dark, black hair that they tend to straighten. Some days they get rather lazy and decide to just let it be wavy and curly instead. It all depends upon their mood. They sometimes put their hair up in a bun or pony tail for work, but once home, they take let down their hair. For dates, they may occasionally wear their hair down, but they think it looks better back and out of their face. |family = Jean Pandev grew up in a single mother household, but life was never hard for the family. Jean's mother had a good income and was easily able to support her family. She didn't need her terrible excuse of an exto take care of her or her children. She was very independent, and Jean entirely looked up to her. She was their inspiration. Jean loved their mother more than anything else, and was always trying to help her around the house with chores. Jean also had two brothers - an older and a younger. Jean cared for them each and was very overprotective of their younger brother. After Jean came out as agender when they were sixteen, their older brother decided he wanted nothing to do with them and considered them to be a freak. Tension came through the family as the two siblings argued constantly. Before long, Jean's brother began to lose his temper more often with Jean. His hurtful words instead became hits and smacks. After more hardships and abuse happening in their life, Jean moved out of their home as soon as they turned eighteen. They still hadn't finished high school, but it was no matter to them. Their mother and younger brother kept trying to get them to move back home, but Jean couldn't care less about all of it. They wanted nothing to do with any of them. Their mother and brother may have supported them being agender, but the fact that they hadn't tried to stop Jean's older brother made Jean dislike them. Since then, Jean has made up with their mother and younger brother. They feel sorry for all that happened in the family, and have become close once again. Jean is glad to have their mother and younger brother back in their life, and that their older brother is far out of the story. They still want nothing to do with him and probably never will. |relationships = Single |housemates = Lives Alone |friends = Jo Harries |history = Jean Pandev was born to Carrie Pandev and Michiel Kennedy. When Jean was four, their parents broke up and separated. Luckily, the family never had to deal with divorce since Carrie and Michiel were only dating and had never gotten married. Michiel only had to do child support, but other than that, he was completely out of the family's lives. He never visited his children and never cared to either. Jean and their two brothers never really wanted him around in the first place. Jean had an older brother named Douglas and a younger brother named Alexander. The family stayed close with each other at all times and never worried about much of anything. Jean's mother worked as a doctor and was able to support her family. She didn't really need child support from Michiel, but still went with it since it did allow her to save extra money for vacations and such. It made her life easier. As Jean grew up, they began to suffer from terrible migraines. At first, their mother said it was simply because Jean needed glasses, so they went to the eye doctor. Jean ended up having bad eyesight and was soon enough wearing glasses. For a few months, her migraines died down and she was able to function normally, but they soon started again. Jean was always complaining about their head hurting. They would spend a majority of their time trying to rest and sleep and avoid all light. They also ended up getting their bedroom walls repainted to a grey almost black color. They may have been only ten, but the darker walls that were no longer a neon pink helped with their migraines a bit. They no longer had the bright colors glaring at their eyes. However, the migraines still never got any better. Jean's mother soon prescribed them migraine medicine after she realized her child was not getting any better. The medicine seemed to work well enough for a while. Since Jean came from a wealthy family, Jean's mother would enroll her children into prestigious and private schools. Jean began attending Harrington Grammar School in kindergarten and continued studying there. They would sometimes do poorly in classes, but their mother would use her money to convince the school to allow Jean to continue attending. Jean was perfectly fine with their mother using her money and it never once bothered Jean. Plus, school was never something Jean cared about. Their poor grades were of no matter to them. As school years went by, Jean began to feel different from most of their classmates. They found themself crushing on their best friend, Alyssa. Before long, the two eleven year olds were holding hands and exchanging kisses. The faculty at HGS found out about this, and called both of their parents to tell them that they needed to control their children. Jean's mother simply told Jean that it was no matter and that they could do as they wished. Alyssa's parents were much different and forced her to stop speaking to Jean. Jean lost their best friend and was soon bullied by Alyssa and her new friends. It was a heartbreaking moment in their life, and the migraines they had began to worsen. Still, Jean continued feeling different not just about the people they liked but themself too. As high school started and continued, Jean was becoming far more confused with each moment. They were uncertain of themself and the thoughts and feelings they felt. At the age of fifteen, Jean decided that they weren't either female or male. They felt like they were somewhat in between the two genders and couldn't relate to either gender. They began to try to become comfortable with this fact. When they finally felt normal, Jean told their family that they no longer considered themself to be female. At first, Jean continued using feminine pronouns since it didn't matter much to them. They still felt comfortable with all of it. Their family also seemed to be supportive, except for Jean's older brother Douglas. He called them a freak and a weirdo for not believing they were female. The arguments between the two heated up and Douglas was soon enough abusing Jean. When news traveled through Harrington Grammar School that Jean didn't consider themself to be a girl, Jean's classmates began to bully them. There seemed to be no stop to the constant hateful comments and jokes. Everyone seemed to enjoy making fun of them for speaking their thoughts. At first, Jean was going to dropout of school, but their friend Jess convinced them to stay. However, Jean's migraines were becoming worse and their medicine was no longer working. Without a second thought, Jean attended a party they knew wasn't going to end well and ended up getting completely drunk. Their head didn't hurt during the drunken state, but the next morning killed them. Soon enough, they were messing with drugs to try to stop the migraines and ignore the bullying. Jean's life completely changed - from their makeup and clothes to the way they acted around others. They became a rebel without a cause and would party every night, getting themself into a big mess. It felt right to them, even if they knew it probably wasn't for the best. As soon as Jean turned eighteen, they moved to a small, rundown apartment building and dropped out of school. They didn't see the point in doing anything other than drugs and parties. It was all that consumed their life. However, as they began to realize they needed to pay rent, they quickly got a job at the 7-Eleven in Barfield. They hated their job more than anything else, but it was able to get them cash to afford rent, food, and drugs and booze. They were soon getting calls and visits from their mom, but they wanted nothing to do with her. She had ignored their brother's abuse and Jean didn't want any apologies from their mother. When they realized their mother knew exactly where to find them, Jean decided it was time to move. They quit their job and moved to Blackwood Mountain in hopes that their mother wouldn't be able to find them there. They got a job at a rundown grocery and gas station called Mountaintop Grocery. It was a dirty place with employees who all knew exactly where to get drugs. Jean ended up with new connections and was glad for it too. The years quickly passed for Jean and they can barely remember most of them. They remember their mother and younger brother making amends, and Jean was able to finally forgive them. Still, they could never forgive their older brother and never would. Still, Jean lives a life of parties, drugs, and sex. Their life is a blur of a messy lifestyle and they barely know anything. They live in a rundown apartment studio. The landlord allows Jean to stay around since Jean convinces him with sex to let them stay. It's easier for them to also not worry much about the pile of rent bills they need to pay. Usually the landlord takes off a little of the payments and makes it cheaper for Jean. |trivia = *Jean is agender as they don't feel they have a gender. They prefer to go by they/them/theirs pronouns, which still confuses their family. *They absolutely love murder mystery novels and often read the books. Jean thinks there is just something so interesting and fascinating about such novels. They don't nearly read as much as they used to, but sometimes they'll stop by the library to read a novel during their confused state of mind. They never really remember much about the book, and sometimes end up reading the same one over and over again without realizing it. *Jean has experimented with all sorts of different drugs. They mainly stick with pot, but sometimes they'll do others just for the fun of it. *Jean is part Macedonian, Irish, and Metis. *Jean is pansexual and aromantic. |fc = Natasha Negovanlis |user = InsaneBlueberry}}